The invention relates to trimming or sealing strip structures. More particularly, it relates to trimming or sealing strip structures of generally channel-shaped form, such as may be used, for example, in automobile construction. Such trimming or sealing strip structures are used, particularly in the automobile industry, to cover sharp or rough metal edges and, in a door opening, to provide a support for a door seal. When the trimming or sealing strip structure extends around a right angled corner, it is necessary to form a miter joint, but the tapering end portions at the apex of the joint are inevitably weak even if adhered to each other and may present an untidy appearance if merely covered by adhesive tape.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved miter joint between portions of a channel-shaped trimming or sealing strip structure.